


Make Sure You Kiss Your Knuckles

by grandpasdeathWish



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, Kinda?, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, i mean very light y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpasdeathWish/pseuds/grandpasdeathWish
Summary: “For tonight, I think I’d like to play up more on that praise thing of yours, sound good?”He all but whined at that, looking up at her with a mix of eagerness and shame that only he could execute so attractively. He nodded just enough to be recognized as a yes before she grinned even wider, kissing him with a bit too much excitement.(Or: Zeke has a lot of interests. Sardoris is more than happy to indulge him.)





	Make Sure You Kiss Your Knuckles

“And you’re sure that’s not too tight?” Sardoris asked for at least the fifth time tonight as she tied his wrists to her headboard.  
“If anything, it’s too loose, I could get out of these with minimal effort, you know.”

 

She looked as if she was considering, before saying, “Zeke, we both know you won’t - you’re the one that asked me to do this, remember?”

He flushed at the reminder of the fact that he had, indeed, asked for this. He’d asked more than once, but she’d refused to listen until he’d explained to her why he wanted her to do something like this. Once she was sure that he wasn’t doing it for anyone but himself, she relaxed, opting to go out and get the softest ribbon she could find, along with the other supplies she knew he’d want.  
He knew this time would be a trial run more than anything; Sardoris never wanted to do much of anything the first time they tried out something.

He’d complain, but she was more than capable of making things like that worth his while.

Once she was happy with her handiwork, she grinned at him, kissing his temple. 

“So, what do you say, wanna do something?”

His eyes lit up and if it wasn’t the cutest thing she’d ever seen, she didn’t know what was.

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, right?”

“Of course.”

“Hell yeah!”

She laid down next to him, admiring the man looking up at her. She gingerly kissed his nose, pretending not to notice how he immediately relaxed from the soft treatment.

“For tonight, I think I’d like to play up more on that praise thing of yours, sound good?”

He all but whined at that, looking up at her with a mix of eagerness and shame that only he could execute so attractively. He nodded just enough to be recognized as a yes before she grinned even wider, kissing him with a bit too much excitement.

When he winced slightly at the accidental aggression, she flushed slightly before placing an apologetic kiss to his temple.  
“Sorry, Ezekiel,” she sheepishly looked away, a little bit of the careful, measured control she’d had prior stripped away.

“It’s alright,” he smiled, pulling her a little closer to assure her that he was serious, and yes, he was genuinely alright.

That brought some of the previous vigor back, and she kissed him in earnest, all-too-casually moving from his lips down to his neck.

“You know you’re, like, actually hot as hell, right? You have muscle in all the best places, and you’re so cute when you get like this, and you’re so lovely when you’re so clearly enjoying yourself,” she practically purred, and if he’d been standing rather than being carefully grounded by ribbons and the soft mattress beneath him, he’d have buckled at the knees at the mixture of sweet words and soft kisses.

“Sardoris, that’s, I-!” She cut him off by running a hand through his hair, lightly tugging at the soft locks like she knew he adored.  
“Now’s not the time to argue, Zeke, please just enjoy yourself,” her smile was somehow both comforting and domineering as she looked at her boyfriend; the sweet, self-sacrificing, hard-working man she adored with all her heart, so trusting and hopeful as he looked up at her with the most genuine look she’d ever seen.

She hadn’t meant to get sappy, but looking down at him, she knew precisely how gentle her Zeke was, and she intended to be just as gentle back, despite the inevitable protests she’d recieve.

“Hey, prettyboy, is it okay if I take your shirt off?”

He paled at that, having not considered the possibility of that happening this evening. He leaned against her, mumbling something into her sweater. She cupped his face in her hands, guiding him to look up at her.

“What was that?”

“I don’t want you to be underwhelmed, that’s all,” he looked down, and shit, that was shame, and not in the playful way either.  
“Listen to me, okay? You’re gorgeous, and while it’s totally up to you, I wanna make sure you’re fully aware that you could never disappoint me, m’kay?” She traced patterns on his temples with her thumbs, trying to soothe him enough that he would tell her what he wanted.

“Do you promise?”

“God, yes, Zeke, you’re absolutely lovely.”

“Then as long as you don’t laugh at me, you can.”

She carefully unbuttoned his shirt, placing tender kisses to every bit of skin she reached as she made her way down the shirt, relishing in the sharp intakes of breath he let out when she lightly nipped at him, and the little sighs of contentment as she smoothed over the bites with more kisses.

“Absolutely stunning,” she said breathily as she looked down at him. He was just ravishing, the image of beauty as he laid there. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were anxiously watching her as he looked up at her. She thought he looked like a masterpiece, all laid out for her, and her heart skipped a beat as she suddenly remembered that he was hers.  
She continued placing her kisses and bites all down his torso, admiring him all the while, with muttered praises and attempts to get him to whine or beg or do something. 

Eventually, he got a little overwhelmed, finding it hard to fight off his self-doubt any longer.

“Sardoris?” He asked, and fuck if that didn’t sound like a whimper. Her eyes shot back up to meet his, and she put a hand against his cheek as she met his shy expression. 

“Yeah, Ezekiel?”

“Could we please cuddle?”

She nodded, untying the ribbons and pulling him into her lap, holding him tightly. As much as he loved the positive attention, it got overwhelming at times, and as she carded her fingers through his hair, the little bit of tension from restrained arguments against the compliments released, leaving a relaxed Zeke to nap in her lap.  
She’d be lying if she said she minded.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess that's what happens when you collaborate on characters with your boyfriend and then decide to write something about them? 
> 
> Title is from the song Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms!


End file.
